


A Qrow In The Garden

by Masculine_Man_Lover



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Flirting, Gardens & Gardening, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Peace, Swimming Pools, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masculine_Man_Lover/pseuds/Masculine_Man_Lover
Summary: Qrow is a professional gardener for a lucky fisherman
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	A Qrow In The Garden

Working shirtless had never struck Qrow as something he would enjoy, but on a hot Summer's day in the beautiful garden belonging to easily the sexiest man in all of Remnant, he found himself smirking as he went about his business. Occasionally he would turn around to see the owner reclining beside the pool wearing a pair of tinted sunglasses. Clover could easily just be sleeping or perhaps he was enjoying the view of a very sweaty gardener stretching and bending over to pull up the weeds.  
  
Upon reaching the end of his morning shift, Qrow sauntered over to the younger man and put down his gloves. "All done, I'll be back in a couple hours boss."  
  
Clover tipped his glasses down and pouted slightly, eyes shamelessly raking over Qrow's hunched over form and delighting in the smell of musk radiating off the other man. "You know, if you don't have a lot going on you're free to stick around and I dunno, go for a swim if you'd like?"  
  
Qrow chuckled and stepped to the edge of the water, removing his boots and dipping his big toe gingerly into the chlorinated liquid. It was crisp and cool and perfect for a hot day like today but he wasn't going to give in that easily to the younger man's gaze. "How's about you hop in first and if I feel like it, maybe I'll join you?"  
  
Clover shuddered and stood up, moving to stand beside Qrow. He placed a hand lightly on the older man's shoulder before moving it down slowly across his back, biting his lip at the sensation of muscles tensing and sweat sliding down. He leaned in and whispered in Qrow's ear teasingly. "And why exactly do you want to see me all wet, hmm?"  
  
Qrow felt goosebumps breaking out on his skin and he tilted his head ever so slightly to respond. "Do you really need to ask, Lucky Charm?"  
  
Clover smiled and removed his glasses before turning the older man around to face him. Licking his lips he began leaning in and Qrow found himself doing the same, closing his eyes and feeling the anticipation of actually being about to kiss this gorgeous man. Instead, he felt two hands on his chest giving him a slight push and with only half a second to comprehend what was happening he felt an icy coldness engulfing his entire being.  
  
Once his feet reached the bottom of the pool he kicked hard and emerged above the surface sputtering and wiping his nose, glaring up at the laughing image of Clover who looked about ready to keel over from expelling all the oxygen from his lungs.   
  
Qrow however noticed that he hadn't exactly moved that far away from the pool's edge and smiled evilly. Rushing forward, he grasped the other man's ankles and flipped him over his shoulders into the water to join him.   
  
Clover coughed and spat out water, feeling his now very wet hair and groaned. "I just got it looking the way I wanted it to! But I suppose I deserved it."  
  
Qrow splashed him and tsked, shaking his head. "Even when I drag you ankles first into the pool you can't be annoyed with me. You're really something else."  
  
The younger man sidled up and placed two hands on his shoulders, staring into his eyes seductively. "What can I say? I have a thing for guys who give as good as they get."  
  
Qrow blushed and blinked several times at the boldness of Clover. "Does that apply to other areas as well or just poolside shenanigans?"  
  
Clover grinned wide and leaned in to nip at Qrow's earlobe, running a tongue over it and sucking on it a couple of times. "That's up to you gorgeous."  
  
Qrow then brought his lips to Clover's and hungrily explored his mouth, eagerly anticipating many more moments like this one. The day passed and both men found each other in bed together, draped in one another's arms. Qrow felt that for the first time in his life he was now the lucky one.


End file.
